Breakaway
by jamiexh
Summary: Faberrittana. 12th in the "And Then There Were Four" series. The girls celebrate their graduation from high school.


Title: Breakaway

Series: And Then There Were Four

Author: Jamiexh

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The girls celebrate their graduation from high school.

Preceded by: Open Your Heart/ I'm Still Here/ Everything I Do, I Do It For You/ Girls Just Wanna Have Fun/ Pictures Of You/ How Do I Live Without You/ Regaining Unconsciousness/ I Think I'm Paranoid/ Come Clean/ Everything/ I Hope You Dance

"I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.

I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky.

I'll make a wish, take a change, make a change,

And breakaway.

Out of the darkness and into the sun,

But I won't forget the ones that I love."

-June 2012-

It's graduation and the girls are all excited. It's the end of high school and beginning of a new chapter of their lives. In August, the girls will be moving in together in an apartment in New York, and starting college. But first, they have to get through graduation without any of their parent's embarrassing them.

So far, that wasn't happening. To Rachel and Quinn, it felt like Jackson and Elias took a least a hundred pictures and the girls weren't even at the football field, where the ceremony would take place, yet. This is going to be a nightmare.

Santana does not want to be here. She would like nothing more than to skip the stupid meaningless ceremony and just fuck her girls in celebration of getting out of high school hell. But, Mami and Papi Lopez insist on her going. When they get to the school, she quickly finds Rachel and Quinn, who are being followed by picture flashes from Rachel's fathers.

"Oh Santana," Elias calls, "good you're here. Now you can get in the pictures with the girls, too." All three girls groan. "Come on, girls. Do it and I'll convince Jackson to let you close the door tonight." Santana quickly grabs her two girls and smiles for the picture.

Brittany is nervous. She's not nervous about the ceremony, or getting her diploma. She's not even nervous about falling up the stairs while getting the diploma. No, she's nervous, because her mom will be there. She loves her mom, but for four years, they've kept their relationship a secret. And now, in one fell swoop, everything will change.

When Brittany gets to the school, she wanders over to her girlfriends. Jackson and Elias take another dozen pictures or so, but the girls are also met with flashes from Mami Lopez's camera and Stephanie's.

Finally, it's time for everyone to line up alphabetically. The girls take their places and march down the aisle, getting their pictures taken by the three set of parents. They text each other as they sit through the speeches made by Figgins, the valedictorian, and salutatorian, who were both audio-visual geeks that none of them knew well. After what seems like an eternity, it is time for the awarding of diplomas. Rachel gets hers, first out of the four girls and has a huge smile on her face when doing so. Quinn is called next from the group. She smiles for the four flashes from the Berry's, Mami Lopez, and Stephanie, but is surprised when fifth flash goes off. She doesn't see who it's from, and shakes it off. Brittany's up third, and when she gets up to the stage, she looks at her mother, who has tears in her eyes, and smiles at her. As she leaves the stage, Brittany swears she sees one of those tears roll down her mother's cheek. Lastly, Santana gets her diploma, smiling only because her Mami threatened to make her spend time with her family instead of her girlfriends tonight if she didn't. So, a little smile for some sexytimes later, Santana's decides it's well worth it.

They go through the other graduation rituals, the tossing of the caps, the procession back, before finally being able to embrace each other. Santana pulls Brittany in for a kiss, and Quinn does the same to Rachel. For the first time since they started their relationship, they didn't care who saw them. They will be out of Lima soon, and no one needs to care about the four girls dating each other. Brittany reaches for Rachel, after Santana lets her go, and Santana kisses Quinn. They complete the cycle, when Rachel tugs at Santana and kisses her passionately, and Brittany grabs Quinn and does the same. And as luck would have it, at least one of the parents caught each girl kissing the other on film.

Mami Lopez quickly pulls her daughter away from the other girls to say hello to the rest of her family who came up to see her graduate. Fortunately, for Santana, none of her relatives saw her kiss the other three girls. She did not need a lecture today about being gay and not committing to only one person.

Rachel and Quinn hug both Elias and Jackson, who couldn't be more proud of their girls. But, a tap of Quinn's shoulder ruins the moment.

"Congratulations, Quinnie," Judy Fabray says to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Mom," Quinn just questions.

"I couldn't miss your graduation. I love you."

Quinn looks up at her mother with tears in her eyes. She looks over and sees Rachel just watching her, clearly unsure of what to do. Quinn gestures her over to them, she's going to the support.

"Honey, I really don't think I want to have this discussion here," Judy tells her quietly.

Rachel just embraces her girlfriend, and Quinn talks a quick breath. "I'm still with them," she informs her mother. "I won't be shamed or guilted into not being proud of it. I love her," she gestures to Rachel, "and I love Brittany and Santana. I love you, Mom, but I can't change who I am. And I'm done denying who I am to try to make you proud. And if that means, I have to let you go, then I will."

"What you're doing is wrong."

"What I'm doing couldn't feel more right. Please leave."

Judy frowns and sighs, "I do love you. I'm just sorry this has to be this way."

"It doesn't," Rachel snaps at her. "You could accept what we have, like Brittany's, Santana's and my parents do. Sure, Santana's mother and father aren't in love with the idea, but they respect our choice because they know it makes Santana happy. You could accept it, even if you don't condone it."

"I'm sorry. I can't." And with that Judy leaves and Quinn turns to cry on Rachel's shoulder.

Brittany didn't see the exchange between Quinn and her mom, but she sees her upset now, and rushes over to her leaving Lucas and Stephanie behind. Santana joins in the hug, when her family finally releases their hold on her. They embrace until a familiar voice calls out to them.

"B, Q, S, Berry," Sue shouts. "I demand a hug from all of you now." Brittany just smiles at her mom, while the other three girls look confused. Sue hugs Rachel, Quinn, and Santana quickly before explaining. "You've dated my daughter for almost two years now; you're mine now on a whole new level. She loves you and you've committed to her, so I don't have much choice, but to start claiming you all as daughters-in-law." Sue then turns to Brittany. "You'll always be my little girl. I love you. I'm so proud of you." Sue kisses Brittany on top of her forehead. Their embrace doesn't end until Sue catches Artie and Tina staring at them.

"What," Sue demands. "Aren't I allowed to hug my daughter?" All the teenagers' eyes go wide. Artie's and Tina's at this new knowledge, and Brittany's, Santana's Quinn's and Rachel's at the fact that Sue just admitted the relationship. "There is no reason to hide anymore," Sue tells them. Brittany just hugs her mom and tells her that she loves her. Sue smiles at her daughter before letting her go.

"Have fun tonight," Sue smiles at the girls. It's weird for Santana, Quinn, and Rachel to see Sue like this, but the change is welcomed. They just smile back at Sue before heading to the Berry household.

...

"Open my present, first," Brittany demands the other girls. They all decided that they wanted to get each other something for graduation, so the girls all set out to get the perfect gifts for each other.

The girls oblige Brittany and each kiss her as they look through the scrapbook that Brittany got them. Quinn goes next. Quinn got the girls each a different stuffed animal.

"It's a duck," Brittany coos. "And look it quacks," she adds as she squeezes its stomach.

"Yes, it does, Ducky," Quinn answers.

"And you got Ray Bear a teddy bear." Brittany smiles. "And Santana has a puppy."

"I can see a bear for Rachel, because she's Brittany's Ray Bear," Santana starts, "but why the dog for me."

"You don't get it, S," Quinn jokes. "It's a bitch, just like you." Rachel and Brittany laugh as Santana swats at Quinn, but then pulls her in for a kiss.

Rachel goes next. She gave them two homemade cds with decorated covers. "The first cd," Rachel explains, "is the song that I hear when I think of you. And the second, is full of songs about all of us together." Santana looks at the cover of the second cd, which just contains two quotes. The first says, "There is only one happiness in life, to love and be loved.-George Sand." The second quote lies below it and compliments it completely. "Love is something eternal; the aspect may change, but not the essence.-Vincent Van Gogh." Santana smiles and places the cd into the player. The first song that played was Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden. Smiling a little wider, Santana gives the girls her gift to them.

In the little box from Santana there an engraved dog tag for each of the girl containing her nickname for them. Between the song playing and the dog tag which bore the words, "Baby Mama," on it, Quinn couldn't keep her composure. She starts to cry, and Santana quickly kisses her tears away. Breaking the kiss only to slip the dog tag on Quinn's neck, she pushes Quinn down on the floor, and deepens the kiss.

Brittany taps them on the shoulder, and gestures to the bed, as Rachel closes the door. Santana smirks as she knows that they are going to make good on Elias's promise to keep the door closed tonight.


End file.
